


The Kid Was Alright But It Went To His Head

by erstwhiled



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erstwhiled/pseuds/erstwhiled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too much tongue? How would you know? It's never been in your mouth!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid Was Alright But It Went To His Head

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer about not owning anything or anyone and how this is a work of fiction and like if you show this to anyone directly involved with these people you are a dick :)

“To be honest, I think you use a bit too much tongue.” Louis shrugged and took a long pull from his beer bottle, emptying it. 

Harry looked scandalised, and not for the first time that night either. “Too much tongue? How would you know? It’s never been in your mouth!”

Louis shrugged again and stood up. “I just call it like I see it Haz. You want another beer?”

“Yeah, sure, thanks. I do not use too much tongue, I’ve never had complaints.” He took the bottle Louis held out to him, twisting off the top and flicking it at Louis.

“They can’t complain, they’ve got your tongue in their mouth,” Louis said as he swatted away the bottle top. “Is tongue starting to sound like a funny word to you?”

Harry made a thoughtful face. “Tongue. Tongue. _Tongue_. A bit, yeah.” He took a sip from his bottle then used it to point at Louis. “Fine then, I think you go for a boob grab far too early. And you make weird noises, I’ve heard them.”

Louis arched a brow. “Excuse me? They aren’t weird, they’re normal sounds of pleasure,” He paused and made a face like he didn’t entirely enjoy his choice of phrase. “But clearly, seeing as you can’t find anything wrong with my technique, I must be a better kisser than you.”

Rolling his eyes at Louis’ smug expression, Harry flipped him off. “Not even nearly, Tomlinson. I know I'm better than you.”

Louis smirked and crossed his arms in front of himself. “Really? Prove it.”

“Prove it? What, right now?” Harry’s mouth hung open slightly in disbelief. Louis just nodded and continued to smirk. “Alright, fine. But only so that you can admit that I'm right; and that you were wrong about how much tongue I use.”

Harry drained his mostly full bottle and coughed a little before setting it on the floor. He watched Louis do the same. Louis twisted his body around on the sofa to face Harry as he shuffled closer. They were knee to knee now, both of them having one leg tucked up under them. Harry’s other leg was off the sofa, bouncing up and down in short, sharp movements that stopped when Louis place a hand on his knee.

“S’annoying, stop it.” 

“Sorry.” Harry swallowed then threw Louis a cheeky grin. “Alright, Lou, ready to be amazed? And also admit that I'm superior?”

Louis snorted, “No, but I think you should just go ahead and kiss me so that I can help you deal with those delusions of grandeur you seem to be suffering from.”

Louis leant forward and Harry followed suit, sliding his arm along the top of the sofa for balance. They paused just inches from each other. Harry licked his lips and he caught Louis doing the same. “Also, Lou? Don’t be ashamed if you get a bit hard. Perfectly natural reaction to such a good experience.”

“Can you actually hear yourself?” Louis rolled his eyes then shook his head gently. “Doesn’t matter anyway, I was going to say the same to you.”

Harry laughed. “Tosser,” he muttered. “You ready then?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Harry leant in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Louis’. Neither of them shut their eyes, instead they stared at each other until Louis pulled back. “Maybe we should close our eyes, it’s a bit weird.”

“Yeah, okay. And maybe you should try kissing back Lou, that’s sort of how this has got to work. I mean, if you’re not going to, I might as well just be kissing my hand.”

Louis made a face at him. “Whatever. I thought I’d let you show me some of your technique. If I'm honest, s’nothing special.”

“Of course not, it’s going to be rubbish if you just sit there, isn’t it? Let’s go again.” Harry leant forward once more and this time Louis responded when Harry’s lip touched his. 

They kept the kiss close-mouthed until Louis tilted his head to the side slightly and Harry adjusted for it, accidently ending up with Louis bottom lip between his own. Harry sucked gently and Louis’ lips parted in a sigh. He did it again and this time Louis pressed closer to him, the hand he still had on Harry’s knee tightened its grip.

It stung a bit when Harry nipped at his lower lip and Louis’ tongue came out to sooth the pain, brushing along Harry’s own lips as he did so. Harry mouth opened wider and his tongue ventured out to meet Louis’. At the contact, Louis groaned low in his throat. He listed to the side, tipping into the sofa-back as he brought his hand up to palm at Harry’s chest. They both froze.

Harry pulled his head back to peer at Louis. “Told you, you went for the boobs too early. I don’t even have them and you went for them.” He chuckled and brought a hand up to brush Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.

Louis didn’t say anything, just moved forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s again. Harry responded instantly, picking right back up from where they left off, his tongue sliding along Louis’ in a way that drew a soft moan from him. Louis kept his hand on Harry’s chest, dragging it down a little and splaying his fingers over Harry’s ribs.

The hand that Harry had used to shift Louis’ fringe came back up to cup his jaw. Harry’s long fingers threaded into his hair, using it to tug Louis’ head back as Harry pushed himself up onto his knee more. 

The change in angle made Louis groan as Harry’s lips pressed harder against his and his tongue went deeper in Louis’ mouth. Their kisses were more eager now, less controlled, a little dirty. And when Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, thrusting his tongue in a way that clearly mirrored sex, Louis fisted his hand into Harry t-shirt and moaned a little louder.

Harry could feel himself getting hard. The sounds Louis was making, and the way he gripped at Harry’s knee with one hand while trying to pull him closer with the hand wrapped in his t-shirt made it almost impossible not to. Harry pressed forward into Louis, easing him back until he was spread along the length of the sofa. His hand had dropped from along the sofa-back to rest beside Louis’ head, propping Harry up as he slipped a leg between Louis’ spread thighs.

Harry moved to kiss along Louis’ jaw and down the side of his neck. Louis’ eyes fluttered open. “Harry, what are we doing?” he whispered.

“Kissing,” Harry mumbled against his throat before kissing his way back up, stopping briefly to suck on Louis’ pulse point. Louis groaned. “You want to stop?”

“No, you still haven’t told me I'm better than you.” He grabbed Harry’s face in his hands and sealed their lips back together. 

It was wet and messy, and when Louis sucked on Harry’s tongue he groaned, the sound getting lost between them. Something about Harry making such a desperate sound made Louis’ hips buck up, grinding into Harry’s. He was hard now, but apparently Harry didn’t mind, he just thrust back against Louis’ hips and kissed him harder.

Louis’ fingers were tangled in Harry’s curls, tugging on them a little more every time their hips crashed together. He was getting breathless and out the corner of his eye he could see Harry’s arm shaking with the pressure of holding himself up off of Louis. Pulling one hand free of Harry’s hair, Louis knocked Harry’s arm out from under him, bringing their chests flush. 

Harry gasped when Louis buried his face in the crook of his shoulder, biting and sucking on the exposed skin. He was breathing hard through his nose, exhaling with every meeting of their hips. Louis hitched a leg up over Harry’s hip, curling it around his thigh and changing the angle of their thrusts. Harry groaned loudly and felt Louis’ fingers tighten in his hair, he was so close.

Thrusting up, Louis keened into Harry’s throat. Not long now, they just needed to keep going like this, fast and hard, and he’d come. His hand slipped from Harry’s hair to wrap around the back of his neck. Louis’ other hand coming down to slide under Harry’s t-shirt to grip his hip, fingers digging in around the bone. 

The air was filled with grunts and groans, and high, breathy gasps when they connected at just the right angle. Harry couldn’t last much longer; the sound of Louis coming undone under him was pushing him over the edge. He tipped his head forward, nosing at Louis’ jaw until he pulled back to look at Harry. Louis’ cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown wide; Harry bit at Louis’ bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth before kissing him again. 

It was more like they were just breathing into each other’s mouths, but it had Louis pulling Harry as close as he could. He thrust up into Harry’s hip, once, twice more then came, crying out as his body shook.

That did it for Harry, the feel of Louis desperately clawing at him and his hips stuttering against Harry’s own. He came, biting at his own lip and groaning, long and low, his cheek pressed to Louis’ temple. Louis clutched at him, still thrusting slightly as Harry rode through his orgasm. 

“Okay, maybe I was wrong,” Louis said after a while, still slightly breathless. “Maybe you don’t use too much tongue.”

Harry smiled down at him. “And your noises aren’t weird, they’re pretty hot actually; but you still went for the boob too soon.”

“So it’s a draw then?”

Chuckling, Harry dropped a swift kiss to Louis’ lips before rolling off him and stood up. He stuck out a hand to help Louis off the sofa. “No, I'm still a better kisser than you.” He shook his head, grinning and walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

Louis stared at him, and choked out a laugh before calling out after him, “If you want a rematch, Styles, just let me know.” 

 

_Fin._


End file.
